


My Eyes Only

by Tsukidemonwolf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, Body Worship, Bokuto Koutarou is a Dork, Established Relationship, Gyms, Kissing, Knee Pads, M/M, Thigh hickies, Thighs, What Have I Done, kind of PWP, locker room fun, maybe in a chapter two?, no sexy times this time, should I continue this?, thigh kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukidemonwolf/pseuds/Tsukidemonwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those kneepads weren't just for safety and show, in fact Bokuto Koutarou used to wear just normal old kneepads for volleyball safety. Quiet Akaashi being the reason behind the need for longer pads.</p>
<p>Basically a drabble on one of my favorite head cannons for Bokuaka where he hides Akaashi's hickeys behind his kneepads~</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Eyes Only

Metal door slams echoed in the large locker room of Fukurodani Academy's gymnasium. The volleyball team having just finished practice for the evening were all gathering their dirty clothing and headed home, tired, ready for dinner and a good nights sleep to replenish their energy and be ready for tomorrows next strenuous training. 

All of them were done for the day, except for two members who hadn't even left the gym floor yet. Fukurodani's captain and ace, Bokuto Koutarou, called out for set after set from the increasingly tired setter, Akaashi Keiji. Their extra practice could last for hours, Bokuto's ever existent energy never really depleted no matter how long he worked himself. Akaashi was the only person patient enough to keep up with their hyper captain, reluctantly staying behind to set to his ace till his arms ached and could no longer hold the weight of the ball in his palms.

"Hey! We're the last ones out, the gym key is on the bench by the gym door, don't forget to lock up!" Konoha called out, pulling open one of the gym's exit doors, ushering Komi out.

Bokuto waved an arm over his head, "Will do! Good practice tonight guys!" he answered back, a little too loudly. Akaashi bowed slightly in respect to his senpais' as they left.

Waving once in a salute Konoha left, the heavy door clunking closed with a heavy sound that echoed throughout the empty gym.

Bokuto sighed, "Just you and me again, Akaashi! How about a few more sets, yeah?" Bokuto was all but buzzing with eagerness, but the setter noticed the slight shake in his captain's frame that wasn't due to excitement. Bokuto claimed he could keep going but Akaashi knew fatigue was closing in on him without him realizing it, again. But, Akaashi could tell, he knew everything and more about his boyfriend that even Bokuto didn't know himself.

"Bokuto-san, why don't we get cleaned up for tonight? Your body needs rest after todays training. If you over exhort yourself, you won't be able to play tomorrow. And you don't want to let us down, correct?" Akaashi's convincing was flawless, knowing just the right words that would not only get him to stop for the night but also be inspired for the next day.

The ace thought about it for a short moment, pouting cutely, but Akaashi could tell he had convinced him already, "You're right! Gotta be in top shape so we can win every match like always! Right, Akaashi?" Bokuto sang his name, elongating the syllables as he always did. Akaashi never minded though, finding the quirk oddly adorable.

"Of course, Bokuto-san." a slight smile in his voice.

They spent the next half hour taking the volleyball nets down and putting the countless balls back in their baskets and into the storage closets. Once the floor was swept and cleaned from the sneaker scuffs the couple trudged into the locker room to wash up from their previous activities. 

Slightly damp gym clothes were stuffed in sports bags as both team members stripped down for the showers. But Bokuto's eyes were distracted. The ace only managing to pull off his t-shirt when his gold eyes caught the sight of his boyfriend's bare back. He couldn't look away as Akaashi carefully folded away his shirt and bent down slowly to pull his shorts down and step out of them. Sweat still clung to his lower back and glimmered off the florescent lights has Akaashi bent low to retrieve his shorts and fold them away as well. His navy briefs hugged his rear perfectly, almost as if it were teasing Bokuto that they got touch the setters perfect ass and not him. And those lethal thighs, lean but toned, flexing in his movements.  Bokuto swallowed the lump in his throat, the cool room suddenly too hot for him. Glancing down to his smart phone, he smiled at the time, more then enough. 

Pulling himself up from the bench he walked up behind his dark haired setter, quietly placing his hand on the yellow locker door beside Akaashi's head and the other on his exposed hip, his rough thumb dragging along the soft skin above the bone.  Bokuto leant in close to his ear, voice low and enjoying the slight tremor that visually spread down Akaashi's spin, "everyone thinks we are still practicing, but what do you say we do a different kind of practice of our own?" Bokuto's breath blew warm and slow over the setter's neck and ear. His emerald eyes closed slightly and he bit into his lower lip, trying to keep his calm before he jumped his boyfriend right there on the locker room floor. Not that it wasn't a compelling idea. 

Akaashi turned slowly to face his captain, his palm running along his abdomen as it laid on his hip still, refusing to move from his skin, it was gentle and he shivered again. He looked up into Bokuto's teasing eyes, a dirty smirk on his lips, waiting for Akaashi to accept his offer; which he most certainly would, but not without a little teasing of his own. He lazily slung his arms around Bokuto's toned shoulders, leaning up only a little to align his lips with Bokuto's but didn't kiss him, he knew how crazy Bokuto got when Akaashi was close but still out of his reach. Looking right into Bokuto's gold eyes, half lidded in playfulness he only showed his boyfriend, "Oh," he breathed tauntingly on to Bokuto's parted lips, barely brushing against them as he spoke, "and what kind of _special practice_ does my captain have in mind?"

Akaashi was right about his boyfriend losing his cool facade at his closeness, as he hurriedly closed the millimeter distance between their lips without a reply, kissing him hard. Akaashi was pressed up against his locker door, the cold metal biting into the exposed flesh of his back. He gasped into his boyfriends mouth and Bokuto wasted no time sliding his tongue into his, meeting Akaashi's tongue with urgency. Akaashi only tightened his hold around Bokuto's neck, pressing up against his chest and melting under the other's warmth. Bokuto pressed his knee between his boyfriend's encouraging them to part, rubbing his brief covered crotch. Ah, Bokuto was still wearing his kneepads, he could feel the semi-silky material of the pads grace the skin of his inner thighs, he sighed enjoying the sensation has his licked at Bokuto's upper lip.

"Bokuto-san..." Akaashi breathed as they parted, panting for the air they lost. But Bokuto always recovered first, kissing from the edge of his lovers perfect lips, down his chin, and into his adams apple, nibbling softly then grazing his teeth in a path to his elegant collarbones, kissing the right one and suckling on the skin. The area would be covered by his uniforms and other clothing, so he allowed Bokuto to leave his marks, moaning softly in the back of his throat as the sucking became harsher. 

Soft palms guided Bokuto's face back to his lips in another heated kiss, filled with love bites and tugging on lower lips. Bokuto loved kissing Akaashi, he'd spend hours doing so if he could. Akaashi always seemed to know just how to mold his mouth to his that felt so hypnotizing he could get lost in it. He always tasted amazing and smelt otherworldly, like a incense that messed with your head and made your desire increase beyond control. Bokuto could never get enough of him, and neither could Akaashi. Bokuto's kisses, though in this moment were heated and quick, always held this sweetness as if his kind and gentle nature seeped through his lips. And when he nipped at his lips it was like Bokuto was trying to devour him, and honestly, he wouldn't have minded that. 

They parted after what felt like hours of lip lock, they smiled at each other, Bokuto's smile so wide it crinkled his eyes, but Akaashi was quick to proceed with their intimacy, dragging his hand down Bokuto's hard abs, lightly scrapping his nails down them and smirked as he felt Bokuto's muscles twitch. The hand stopped just above the waist band of his gym shorts. Only till Akaashi had flipped their positions, so that the ace now leaned back against the lockers, did Akaashi proceed to tug the clothing, both shorts and briefs, down his lovers hips, letting the material fall to the floor around Bokuto's feet. Akaashi eyed Bokuto's standing erection, licking his lips. 

"Ah, A-akaashi..." his name dragged from Bokuto's lips as his own lips kissed a well known path down his boyfriend's chest as he lowered himself to the floor, using his towel to kneel on so the concrete didn't dig into his knees. Akaashi's nipped at Bokuto's hip, hands coming to rest at the tops of his high kneepads, but didn't pull them down yet. 

No one knew they story, but Bokuto did used to wear normal volleyball pads. But after getting together with Akaashi and deepening their relationship, Bokuto learned fast he had to change his style. The setter had a fondness that bordered on kink for Bokuto's thighs. They were thick and toned in a way that was undeniably attractive to him, and he couldn't keep his hands, nor his lips, to himself. The first time Akaashi had left a mark on Bokuto's thigh he had gotten many questions from his team. Embarrassed he quickly lied telling them he'd cornered himself on a low table and it was a just a casual bruise. Shrugging they let him off with just that, but Akaashi was unwilling to give up his opportunities to leave marks on his ace, which resulted in the setter buying high thigh kneepads for him. After a quick blunt explantation and throwing in a, " _professionals use them,"_ for Bokuto's enjoyment he wore the pads from then on, more excited about looking more 'professional' then care for the essential reason they were boughten. Months later and Bokuto continued to wear the pads and Akaashi got to enjoy his boyfriends legs and never had to worry about his marks being shown to anyone but himself. 

Akaashi leant in to kiss the black material of the pads, pulling the elastic with his teeth to shimmy the right one down a tiny bit before releasing it with a tiny snap. Bokuto groaned above him, impatient as always, but the setter wasn't done with him yet, mouthing over the stretchy fabric, licking wet spots into the inside of his legs. Deciding that Bokuto's labored breathing was good enough to continue he once again returned to pulling the tops of the kneepads down with his teeth, one at a time till they gathered around the tops of this knees. Immediately he latched his lips to an old purple hickey on his left inner thigh, it was one he never let fully recover, always keeping it there. Bokuto moaned out at the skin on skin feeling, threading his fingers into Akaashi's black curls. Biting at the mark he turned to the other thigh, choosing a spot and sucking hard on the flesh, letting go with a audible pop and licked the abused area. Bokuto's knees began to buckle, since Akaashi always paid close attention to his thighs they were always sensitive under his boyfriend's mouth, panting he tugged gently at Akaashi's hair. 

"A...Akaashiii... please..." he begged, his voice wavering as he stared at his lover bite and lick his thighs, watching new marks blossom in deep red. 

Begging meant Bokuto just couldn't take anymore, smiling up at him and tugging his pads off completely he spoke, "what do you want, Bokuto-san? I think this training went rather well, you held out longer for me," he praised.

Bokuto shivered in pleasure, enjoying Akaashi's approving tone, nothing excited him more then Akaashi's praise; on and off the court.

"You, I want you so bad..." the ace groaned, his voice that desperate growl that Akaashi adored. 

Raising up and laying his open palms on Bokuto's pecs, kneading the muscle, he pressed his clothed crotch to Bokuto's exposed one, both moaning at the friction, "You have me, do what you want..." 

The glint in Bokuto's gold eyes burned hot with desire, taking Akaashi's ass in both hands and ground into him, hard. Akaashi could only gasp, biting his lip and slipping his emerald eyes shut to the ecstasy of Bokuto's hard thrusts, wishing they were geared in another area. 

Bokuto trailed his tongue down his lover's neck, slightly salty with sweat, smiling as he kissed his pulse point and pressed another thrust into Akaashi's hips, loving the feel of vibrations hum in his throat at his ministrations.

"We both should shower... shall we move our practice to more interesting training grounds?" Bokuto asked tormenting the spot where his neck and shoulder met with his lips and tongue.

Akaashi's only reply was meeting Bokuto's mouth with his own, slowly taking and releasing his boyfriend's lips, then pulling away; giggling as Bokuto chased his lips as he retreated from Bokuto's hold on him. Grinning devilishly at him he turned towards the showers, provocatively walking away with a sway in his hips as his naked body disappeared behind the wall to the shower room.

Bokuto only ran his lip along his bottom lip, and raked his fingers through his spiked up monochromatic hair, freeing the strands from their gel confines to fall into his eyes slightly, "Damn tease. Thank god I'm the only one that gets to sees you like that."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time Ive written for Bokuaka and of course it had to be about thigh kinks! Its also my first time writing anything that goes beyond kissing so this was an interesting experience xD  
> I hope I portrayed the characters alright. Their relationship is pretty established at this point, and I can only see them being like this after knowing each other for awhile and knowing what the other likes.
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you liked this at all! I may start up a second chapter that gets deeper and dirtier then this~


End file.
